You Haven't Changed
by KellyIsAGleek
Summary: Rachel Berry is a Broadway star but still loves Finn who is married, but that doesn't mean he is happy. Rachel comes back to Ohio only to be greeted with this heart breaking news. Can they get through this, even with some one keeping them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my second glee FanFic and takes place in the future :) review and enjoy i usually write it from a characters POV but im trying something different so bare with me :)_**

* * *

><p>"Rachel these were left for you in your dressing room!" Rachel took the flowers and smelled them, "From my many adoring fans!" She laughed, an on going joke between the stage hand and herself. She picked up the card inside, <em>'Dear Rachel, i just wanted to let you know you are such an inspiration to me and i hope to be like you when im older, im even turning vegan!" <em>She smiled, "Your going on twitter!" She said taking a picture in order to upload it later, "Rachel you have fans waiting outside." The stage hand came into her dressing room, "Aw im gonna go out to see them!" The stage hand smiled, "Just no inviting anyone inside!" Rachel laughed, "It was my first week and she was adorable!" Rachel went outside to see 50 or so people, some of them regulars whom she recognized instantly and waved. There was a girl who looked about 6, Rachel walked over and gave her a hug, "Hey huni how are you?" The little girl just stared at her mum blushed and buried her face, "She is a big fan!" Her mum laughed, "Aw do you want a picture sweetie?" The girl nodded and they took a picture. Rachel walked around the crowd gathering twitter names so she could tweet them, taking pictures giving autographs, she did this for a while until her stage hand called her in, "Come on Rachel!" She smiled. "And now no more Broadway for a couple months! Its gonna be wired!" Rachel smiled, "Well you can go see your Dads, go back to your teen years!"

"Oh yeah!" Rachel frowned and sat on the chair, her teen years, thats one reason why she didnt want to go back home. She left so many people behind in Lima Ohio so she could live out her dreams. A tear rolled down her face as she thought of Finn, she wondered what he would be doing now, maybe a footballer, all she knew is he didnt want to come to new york!

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson used to be the captain of the football team, he used to be the main man in glee club, he used to have a hot girl friend who is now famous and he was sure she had forgotten all about him. What was he doing now? Well he thought he would still be with Rachel, he thought he would be a professional footballer, but instead he was the director of glee club and the coach to the football team. He didnt mind it but he thought life would be better, he was still a Lima Loser! He looked down at his wedding ring, he was happily married or at least she was. He sighed, "Okay guys practice over! good job see you next week!" He walked from the football pitch to the school and into the choir room. It was the first week of school and nothing had changed since he had been to Mckinley Glee club was still for losers but he still hoped he might find the next big thing in this school, "There must be someone willing to join the club!" Finn smiled as he remembered Rachel's attitude to the club. He laughed a little to himself, and walked to the notice board <em>'Glee club sign ups...' <em>"Of corse no one wants to join the club!" Finn sighed and walked away only to be stopped again by someone singing,

**i know i can't take one more step towards you**  
><strong>cause all thats waiting is regret<strong>  
><strong>don't you know i'm not your ghost anymore<strong>  
><strong>you lost the love i loved the most<strong>

**i learned to live, half alive**  
><strong>and now you want me one more time<strong>

**who do you think you are?**  
><strong>runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>  
><strong>collecting a jar of hearts<strong>  
><strong>tearing love apart<strong>  
><strong>you're gonna catch a cold<strong>  
><strong>from the ice inside your soul<strong>  
><strong>don't come back for me<strong>  
><strong>who do you think you are?<strong>

Finn followed the voice to the girls bathroom, "Damn it!" He said to himself, he waited for the girl to come out, "Excuse me, Amber right?" She nodded, "Well i was wondering was that you singing?" She nodded at him, "Did i do something wrong?" He smiled, "No i just thought your voice would be perfect for glee club! Fancy signing up and getting your friends in on it too!" She smiled, "Okay, sounds like fun!" She walked away, Good Finn thought to himself, remembering how Mr Shu got him in on glee, of corse he found out later the drugs were planted on him but he enjoyed glee too much to quit again! He smiled to himself and went home.

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped out of her car, "Home sweet home!" She said and walked into her dads house which was now hers until they got back from France. She flung herself on the sofa flicked off her heels and smiled to herself. "Ohio im back!" She laughed. After a while of watching T.V Rachel decided she wanted to go out and see what used to be her life. She grabbed her coat and headed to the lima bean.<p>

Smiling she walked into the coffee shop, there was a girl on stage with a guitar, "Hey guys hope you like One Direction cause its who im gonna sing!" She smiled and looked around, "No response as always!" Rachel smiled to herself, 'That used to be me' she thought, she found a table and sat down watching the girl.

**You're insecure**  
><strong>Don't know what for<strong>  
><strong>You're turning heads when you walk through the door<strong>  
><strong>Don't need make up<strong>  
><strong>To cover up<strong>  
><strong>Being the way that you are is enough<strong>

**Everyone else in the room can see it**  
><strong>Everyone else but you<strong>

**[Chorus]**  
><strong>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<strong>  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<strong>  
><strong>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**If only you saw what I can see**  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>But that's what makes you beautiful<strong>

**So c-come on**  
><strong>You got it wrong<strong>  
><strong>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<strong>  
><strong>I don't why<strong>  
><strong>You're being shy<strong>  
><strong>And turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>

**Everyone else in the room can see it**  
><strong>Everyone else but you<strong>

**[Chorus]**  
><strong>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<strong>  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<strong>**  
><strong>**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**If only you saw what I can see**  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>But that's what makes you beautiful<strong>

**[Bridge]**  
><strong>Nana Nana Nana Nana<strong>  
><strong>Nana Nana Nana Nana<strong>  
><strong>Nana Nana Nana Nana<strong>

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<strong>  
><strong>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**[Chorus]**  
><strong>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<strong>  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<strong>  
><strong>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**If only you saw what I can see**  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>But that's what makes you beautiful<strong>

The girl on stage stood up and a few people clapped but the rest seemed to ignore her. Rachel sighed same old Lima, her eyes followed the girl to a table and Rachel's face fell open, "It cant be!" She said to herself, smiling Rachel grabbed her coat, "Hey sorry for interrupting, you were very good by the way, but i cant help but recognize you! Quinn?" Quinn Fabrays head shot up, "Oh My God! Rachel Berry, what are you doing in Lima Ohio!" Rachel smiled, "Couple months off, mind if i join you!" Quinn smiled, "Pull up a chair!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1 complete :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews and story alerts means a lot xxx_**

* * *

><p>Finn walked into his living room, "Hey Finn! How was work?" He kissed his wife on the cheek, "Okay, 1 sign up and she said she'll get her friends to come to glee as well!" He smiled and sat next to his wife, "Thats good then, perhaps you can finally get somewhere with the useless club, why you care so much about it i dont know!" Finn smiled, "Because i used to be in glee club and it was the best time of my life, i know if people join they will see that too!" His wife rolled her eyes, "Im gonna go, work called earlier and told me i need to come in late now seeing as im bringing in the most money!" Finn sighed, "Why is it always about money for you Natasha!" She laughed, "Because Money pays the rent and the food and the bills!" Finn rolled his eyes, "When i first met you it was always about having a good time not about getting everything perfect, it was getting by on what we needed not what we wanted!" Natasha stood up "Im not in the mood for this, i have to go to work!" Finn got up too, "I just wish you could relax a little!" Natasha raised an eyebrow "Excuse me! I am here making a living for the both of us, i have the chance to be promoted and yet you are stuck in a stupid dead end job and im fed up!" Finn raised his arms, "Of what? What am i doing that makes you mad, not making enough money, or what?" She sighed, "Finn im just fed up of this, what happened, we argue all the time when we shouldn't need to!" They stared at each other, "we have been together for 8 years. Perhaps we should take a break!" Finn sighed, "So you want to split then!" Natasha looked at him, "Just for a little while, a little weekend away for a bit. We argue too much Finn. Im gonna stay with my girls for a bit. I'll pick up my things after work!" She left, Finn sat down and placed his head in his hands, "This is it, its over then!" He said to himself. He looked at his hand, at his wedding ring. "How long will you be on my finger for?" He laughed and got himself something to eat, he planned on going to bed before Natasha got home.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel talked to Quinn for a while and found out what's been happening since she went to New York. Everyone seemed to live a happy life, Quinn pointed to the girl who was on stage, she was about to sing again. "Charlotte is just like you Rachel, she sings here every week in the hope her talent will be found!" Rachel smiled, "Oh wow! Have i found my double!" Quinn laughed, "Possibly!" Charlotte started singing again, "She has a beautiful voice, must take after you!" Quinn smiled, "Thanks, she is my niece my sister is out of town for a couple months i told her i would look after her!"<p>

"Your a nice aunty!" Quinn smiled, "Excuse me Rachel could i have a picture please!" A girl roughly aged 10 was next to them, Rachel smiled, "Sure thing sweetie!" They took the picture and walked away, "Its wired getting that here of all places, i still expect Amzimio to walk up and throw a slushie in my face!" Quinn sighed, "So do i if im honest! He doesn't pay much attention to us, i see him most days though, works in Walmart!" She smiled, "What do you do then?"

"Married to a scientist or a professor at the local university!" Rachel smiled, "What's his name, do i know him!" Quinn laughed, "Oh you know him alright, the clue is wheels!" Rachel gasped, "Artie? Your married to Artie!" Quinn nodded and a huge smile grew on her face, "Its amazing! I love him so much!" Rachel patted Quinns hand, "Thats sweet!" They spent a moment listed to Charlotte sing Jar of hearts. "Bit young for Christina Perri isnt she? I remember singing at the prom" Quinn laughed, "She is really into the well sorta old songs! especially the british ones hence the 1D!" Rachel smiled, watching her she noticed a lot of herself in Charlotte and found her self missing the days where she sang to get noticed, she remembered singing this at the prom, watching Finn dance with Quinn. Finn! She thought of him, "Hey Quinn!" Rachel found he self saying before she could stop herself. "Mmm!" Quinn said taking a sip of her coffee, "What Finn up to these days?" Quinn thought for a moment, "He is still at McKinley football coach i think, he also runs the glee club! Mini Mr Shu eh!" Quinn laughed and Rachel smiled, "Also i think he is married to a girl named Natasha!" Rachel looked at Quinn and sighed, her heart was racing, 'Married no!' She thought to herself, Quinn didnt seem to notice anything wrong with Rachel and clapped as Charlotte came off stage, "Great job Charlie!" She smiled, "Mmm, well done, but erm i kinda have to go now so see you later okay!" She gave Quinn her number and left smiling to cover up her hurt Rachel , 'Calm down Rachel, what did you expect, you went to New York and he stayed put! He didnt want to come remember, his loss!' Rachel kept thinking to herself, all though deep inside she felt the opposite, what would have happened if she stayed with Finn, would they be together or would he still be married to Natasha, who ever she was.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to the sound of a suitecase being zipped, "This is it then your going!" Natasha sighed, "Im not going im just takking a break, finn we need it, you go out with the guys get drunk have fun do whatever! Its just a girly weekend away, im not leaving you!" Natasha crawled next to Finn, "Im just having a relaxing weekend away from you!" She tapped his nose and smiled, "Im sorry for the fighting! Its shouldnt have happened, I love you Finn!" They kissed for a while, she broke away and left. Finn sighed and got out of bed, it was 11pm, 'Weekend with the guys!" He looked on his bedside table and saw the picture of him and Natasha smiling. He remembered taking that, the night they met, he had been forced out of bed by Mike, apparently he was moping about over Rachel too much, he and Mike went to a club and he met Natahsa they got talking and he began to like her. 2 years later they got married and this is where they are now! Yet why was it, if he was with someone else if he was supposed to be married, why was it he found himself thinking of Rachel everyday, asking himself what would have happened if he went with her to New york! Would they be together or would they still be apart, he smiled as he thought of her, singing in glee club, preforming on stage in New York, he remembered dancing with her or at least trying to dance, he remembered every kiss he ever had with her. He found himself sometimes driving down her old road passed her dads house, it wasnt intentional and it took a long time to get to work that way, but his mind took him down the road just to look at her house and remember the times they spent there! He rememebred her party and how even though he pretended he didnt care, he hated Blaine for kissing Rachel. He remembered he loved the clinginess of her, how he would do anything to just see her again. He got up and went to the living room and switched on the T.V. Flicking through the channels he found nothing interesting to watch, he opened his laptop and logged on to facebook, he knew Rachel had facebook but he never had the guts to add her, and she never added him so they werent friends on it.<p>

He looked at the status's, 'Tina and I having a blast at the big Dance number, Brittney did a great job with the kids :)' From mike, 'Made quite a bit tonight having fun with my girl' from puck, 'Met an old friend and loved every minuet of it' From Quinn, Finn wondered who the old friend was, 'Probably Santanna we haven't heard from her in a while' He looked through them all and wasnt amused, everyone seemed to be happy except for him. Sighing he closed the lid and just sat there thinking, he needed to do something to become happy again.

Finn went to bed again, he glanced at the picture and sighed, "I want to be happy!" He said and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel logged on to twitter and follwed the names she collected from outside the theater, she left a tweet saying 'how are my lovelies today spent mine meeting up with someone i havnt seen in a while so all in all good time :) ' She got a few mentions and retweeted them, then stopped at one. "It cant be?" She whispered to herself, she clicked on the name and read the bio : My life is an awkward visit from the kid's table while awaiting a History Channel special. She laughed, Kurt Hummle oh how i missed you! She smiled clicking on the follow button, she imediatly got a mention, "I was hoping you would recognise me!" Rachel laughed, "How could i forget!" She replied, they had a conversation through twitter and she DMed him saying they were to meet up at breadsticks tomorrow her treat! She smiled and logged off. She got herself a nice warm glass of soya milk and headed to bed. She walked into her old room, "Its been a while!" She said to herself. She looked up at the posters, she looked at her collage on the wall, the Glee clubbers Mr Shu and Finn! She placed her hand on the picture of him, she let a tear roll down her face and she sighed. Rachel walked over to her Jewlery box and opened it, a little tune played and she smiled remembering it, she opened a draw and found what she was looking for. Her hand reached out and picked up and necklace with a small 'F' on it! She held it in her hand and walked over to her bedside table and opened the mini draw and found the calender of her and Finn as cats. She looked through it remembering all the dates they had together. She smiled, "I always loved you Finn and I always will." She put the necklace and calender down and looked at different picture of her with everyone else. Still smiling after remembering all the Glee club times she slid into her night dress and went to bed, "I have a feeling tomorrow will be a good day!" She said to herself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spell check stopped working because i moved to a computer without one so sorry for spelling or grammer mistakes i tried my best xx<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Her phone buzzing woke Rachel up. Sleepily she reached for it to read the text_, 'Hey i know its early but its quinn this is my number :) xxxx' _Rachel smiled, "I forgot i wasn't in New York" She got out of bed and made herself some toast. Rachel was meeting Kurt at 1ish she had 4 hours to get ready. She collected the post and opened some fan mail then logged on to twitter again 'morning everyone think today could be a great day little reunion between old friends!" She didnt bother looking at mentions as she wanted to get some shopping in. She quickly got dressed and went out.

"Rachel Berry, mum its Rachel Berry!" Rachel smiled to herself, and walked down an aisle to get some more milk, "Well if it isnt Rachel Berry!" Rachel shut her eyes and flinched as Karofsky walked towards her then she realized they werent in high school aymore. "Hey im not gonna throw a slushie in you face!" He said, "Sorry force of habbit." He laughed, "I understand completly i get it all the time!" Rachel didnt know whether to laugh or not, "How have things been then, i know your kinda famous now!" She smiled, "Okay i guess not used to being back here at all though." David smiled at her, "So how have you been!" He shrugged, "Alright, still stuck here in ohio though. Still could be worse!" They chatted for a while but he soon had to leave, 'Glad thats over' Rachel thought to herself. She reached up for the milk and went to the checkout.

* * *

><p>Finn got out of Bed and sat on his sofa, he sighed knowing he had nothing to do today. "Im 26 its a saturday and im doing nothing with my life!" He turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels, he settled on watching Grease. "God i remember singing that with Rachel!" He laughed as it came to an end. He smiled, "Right Finn, Rachel has moved on with her life so its time for you to as well, you are married to a wonderful girl Rachel has probebly forgotten all about you now. Time to move on!" He got dressed and picked up his car keys and left, "Lets go for a drive." He said to himself and got into his car heading in a random direction. It didnt take him long till he drove down Rachels road, he looked at her house out his window, the lights were on, "Dads must still be home" He thought and drove off. He stopped at the end of a road, "Right where do i go from here?" He thought about meeting up with Mike but realized he and Brittney would be working, Puck was in vagus so that was a no, Arite would be working as well. "Blaine it is then!" He drove round to Kurt and Blaine's to see them.<p>

"Hey guys!" He said said as Blaine opened the door, "Finn what are you doing here?" Blaine said smiling and invited him in. Finn noticed Kurt looked dressed up, "Where you off to?" He asked, Kurt smiled, "Off to meet up with a friend!" Finn smiled, "Who?"

"Oh no one big!" Blaine looked at Kurt and grabbed his arm, he whispered in his ear, "Why didn't you tell him its Rachel!" Kurt frowned, "Because if he knows he will want to come, you saw what he was like when she left, they will see each other soon but we need to prepare him, take him out Blaine keep him happy for a while!" Blaine sighed, "Im against this!" He let go of Kurt's arm and sat by Finn who was watching the X factor, "Didnt think this was your sort of show!" He said laughing. Finn smiled, "I dunno why im watching it i guess i wanna see Mercedes walk on the stage!" Blaine smiled, "I want to see that to! She moved to LA for the reason to become big, kinda like Rachel!" Kurt coughed, "Ahem Blaine, Finn im gonna go now, see you later perhaps you should go to the bar down the street." Blaine smiled, "Or perhaps breadsticks! That sounds like a good idea, can we join you and your old friend!" Kurt gave Blaine a cold stare, "Is there some sort of tension between you two?" Finn asked hoping he didn't interrupt anything between them, "No its fine i'm just being stupid!" Blaine said backing down and letting Kurt win, "Well i'll be off now, see you later!" Kurt left without saying another word. "Are you sure you guys are okay?" Blaine sighed, "We are fine its just, he is doing something i don't agree with, thats all." Finn looked confused, "What is it, nothing serious i hope!" Blaine put his head back, "Nothing serious i just know someone is going to get hurt from it thats all!" Finn looked at Blaine, "Well i guess you do what you think is right!" Blaine sighed, he looked at Finn staring at the TV, "Oh god!" He thought gulping. "Finn i have to tell you something!"

* * *

><p>"Hello there Miss Rachel Berry!" Rachel grinned, "Kurt! Long time no see!" Kurt smiled and the two hugged. They found a table and got chatting, "So how have things been then!" Kurt smiled, "Well im still with Blaine!" Rachel smiled, Kurt had the opportunity to come with Rachel to New York but his love for Blaine was too strong so he stayed, when Blaine graduated instead of moving to New York like his plan was they found a place in Lima and stayed there. "Honestly, i don't see my self on stage. i would love for that to happen, but i don't see myself doing anything but what im doing now and thats running a stage club at the local theatre. You should pop by and motivate everyone!" Rachel smiled, "I'd love to!" They moved onto the conversation of everyone else, "Of corse everyone is still in Lima, except for you, Puck, Santanna and Mercedes. We don't know where Santanna went but Mercedes is in LA hopefully living out her dream too!" Rachel smiled and imagined Mercedes singing to thousands and going on a world tour! "I hear she has a few gigs coming up! Facebook was going crazy!" Rachel smiled, she missed her chats with Kurt sometimes. "Gosh its been so long, 8 years since we last saw each other!" Kurt laughed, "Heres to another great 8 years though!" He raised his glass and she raised hers, they clinked them and drank their wine. After a moments silence Rachel said, "Hey Kurt we are close friends right, even if we haven't seen each other in a while?" Kurt sipped his drink and smiled, "Rachel in my mind we have been and always will be very close friends!" Rachel smiled, "Good because i wanna ask you something!" She took a deep breath, "Who is Natasha?"<p>

* * *

><p>Finn placed his head in his hands, "Are you sure?" Blaine nodded. Finn rubbed his eyes and stared at the ground, he could believe this. "You defiantly didn't get it wrong?" Blaine shook his head, "Finn i saw the twitter posts, its defiantly her 100%" Finn shook his head in disbelief, "Why didn't Kurt tell me!" Finn looked up at Blaine who shrugged, "Because when she left you were out of it for ages, then Natasha came along and you livened up so much!" Finn sighed, "Well i wanna see her!" Blaine shook his head, "No way man, Kurt will kill me if he finds out i told and besides your married now!" Finn looked at his wedding ring, "I just wanna see an old friend of mine!" Blaine stood in front of Finn for a while then sighed, "Fine but don't do anything to hurt Natasha Finn, she is a sweet girl and you are lucky to have her!" Finn looked at Blaine, "I won't i just wanna see Rachel, its been 8 years!" Finn brushed aside Blaine, "Don't worry i wont tell him you told me!" Blaine shook his head, 'Im so dead' He thought to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"How do you know about Natasha?" Kurt asked. "Quinn told me, she only said Finn and her were married!" Rachel looked at her plate of pasta, even now she felt a lump as she said that line. Kurt frowned, "Well Rachel, when you left Finn was a little upset. Mike managed to drag him out of bed and down to a club where he met Natasha!" Kurt paused and Rachel nodded, 'A club, isn't the most romantic of places' she thought to herself, "He is happy you know Rachel, they are great together!" Kurt gave Rachel a pathetic smile which she returned, "Well as long as he is happy!" She said, "Im glad he has found someone because its what i was worried about when i left, that he wouldn't be able to move on!" Kurt laughed, "You sound like the Rachel Berry i knew in high school! Some people never change Rachel Berry and you are one of them!" Rachel raised an eyebrow then started laughing too. They soon stopped and Kurt broke the silence, "So is there a man i your life?" He asked, Rachel shrugged, "No, not at the moment! I tried it and it failed." Kurt laughed, "Well you are always better off single!" She smiled, the truth was she could never get over leaving Finn behind, she just had to accept it was over now.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn drove to breadsticks and parked the car, he couldn't face getting out. "What am i going to do, walk in like hey Rachel just thought i'd say im married but i still love you!" He said to himself. He hit his hand on the steering wheel. "Come on Finn man up! Go in there like you had something to do, then casually make conversation with her, like you do when you haven't seen someone in a while." He stepped out of his car and walked into the restaurant. He looked for them and found them. He paused, there she was, Rachel Berry! Still as beautiful as ever! He took a step forward but someone called his name. He turned around and saw Natasha standing there, "Finn!" She gave him a hug, "I know this is stupid but i came back because i felt bad, I didn't want to leave my Finny alone." She reached up on tiptoes due to height difference and kissed him, "I just popped in to use the bathroom then i see you, its mad! What are you doing here!" Finn looked at the table Rachel was sitting at, she hadn't noticed him and he wasn't going to hurt Natasha, "Just seeing if Kurt was here, Blaine was wondering!" Natasha smiled, Well then we should go home, I took the bus, did you bring the car?" Finn nodded taking Natasha's hand and they walked out. Finn took one glance back at Rachel, "She is over you Finn, you can't be anymore than friends any way, seeing Natasha was fate, you can see her again later, with Natasha, their gonna get on great!" He thought, but he knew this wasn't true, we wished Natasha hadn't been there! He wished Rachel hadn't moved to new your! He wished he had gone with her!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Finn came home with Natasha, "So tell me why you came home early again?" Natasha rolled her eyes and Finn pulled her into a hug, she smiled, "I missed my Finny Winnie! Besides i knew you didnt have a life and decided i'd come home and cheer you up!" Finn laughed and kissed her. She buried her head in his chest! He smiled, 'This is where you belong Finn, Rachel has moved on!" Finn held Natasha at arms length and once again kissed her. "I love you Tasha!" She smiled, "Love you too!" They both went to bed.

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you told Finn Blaine!" Kurt was shouting the house down, Blaine text him to warn about Finn coming to breadsticks and he was furious! "What would have happened if he turned up and Rachel saw! He is married!" Blaine rolled his eyes, "He told me he wasn't going to hurt Natasha and besides its a meeting between two friends, you would have been there!" Kurt placed his hands on his hips, "I just wish you would have done what i said!" Blaine laughed, "What get him drunk, i dont think so!" Kurt sighed and sat down, "I just dont want Finn to get hurt, or Rachel, i can tell she still has feelings for him, they both have feelings for each other!" Blaine gave kurt a hug, "Well we should let them sort them selfs out, no interfering!" Kurt sighed. They sat down to watch a bit of TV together, the show they watched gave kurt an idea! "OMG Blaine we need to throw a party!" Blaine gave Kurt a funny look! "What!" Kurt laughed, "A party will get them together, screw the whole keep them apart Finn wont hurt Natasha besides, they were made for each other, were talking Finchel!" Blaine laughed, "You serious! Im behind it 100% but i dont want Natasha getting hurt!" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Finn and her have been rocky for months everyone knows it and Finns better than that!" Blaine sighed, "Please Blaine !" He laughed, "Fine! A party it is, but invite everyone so it looks like a reunion!" Kurt smiled, "Of corse!"<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel kicked off her shoes and flung herself on the sofa, 'Busy day' She sighed, She went to see Quinn and Artie after meeting Kurt. All in all she had had a good day. She logged onto facebook and noticed an email, she clicked on it. "<em>Little party at mine and Blaine's on Friday if your interested, text me a reply i bearly check this thing!" <em>Rachel smiled and picked up her phone, "Im in! :) xxx" She texted Kurt. It was sunday tomorrow and she planned to stay at home watching old movies. The rest of the week she planned to stay at home, visit Kurt at work and spend more time with Quinn. It wasn't a busy week but she was looking forward to it, "All i need to do is see Finn!" Rachel said to herself. She decided on watching 'PS I Love You' she was in the mood for a sad movie.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tasha!" Finn was on his laptop checking his facebook email. Natasha walked in wearing a top belonging to Finn, "Mmm!" She said standing behind him, "Kurt's having a party on friday! We should go!" Natasha leant over his shoulder. "Sound like fun! People i know going though?" Finn nodded, "Yep Quinn Mike Tina-" He paused and looked at the next name, "Rachel Berry!" He said aloud all though not meaning to. "Who's that!" Natasha asked. Finn woke up from his daydream, "Oh just an old friend!" He smiled up at her, "I recognize her!" She paused and thought for a moment, "OMG Rachel Berry, broadway star! No way do you know her!" Finn laughed, "Old Glee clubber, the club isn't so stupid now is it!" Natasha smiled, "Text him were going!" She said walking away from the computer. Finn took out his phone, "<em>Natasha and i can come to the party... is Rachel coming tasha want to meet her lol doesn't believe we know her ;) and tell burt i can do a shift tomorrow!" <em>He got a reply almost straight away, "_Good and yes and okay :)" He smiled and got _up from the laptop and sat down next to Natasha, "So what was Rachel like then!" Finn smiled, "A little annoying at times, brilliant singer, dancer and actress, dreamer, ambitious, alway motivating people, funny nice!" Finn stopped he noticed he was going a bit to far as Natasha shifted a little, "But i married you because your better!" He kissed her forehead. She smiled, "Maybe we shouldn't go after all, how about a quiet night in just the two of us!" Finn knew it was the talk about Rachel. He sat up a little more to face Natasha, "Hey Tasha, we are going because i have said we can and because they are our friends, if you want i wont even speak to Rachel!" She frowned, "Its not that, i just dont want to feel like, well a scrape, i feel mean like i dont belong with you all!" Finn shook his head, he gave her a cute little smiled, "Hey its not like that at all, everyone loves you! Trust me you'll get on with Rachel and if not Quinn will come! We can always leave early if you want!" Natasha smiled, she saw how much this meant to Finn and decided on going, but the truth was she didnt like the way Finn talked about Rachel when she asked or the way he looked when he saw her name on the invite list! She sighed and wrapped herself in his arms, Finn was hers all hers no one was taking him away from her! No one!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finchel scenes coming up :) patience hahaha only joking ;) thanks for reviewing and story alerts i get excited when i see them on my emails xx<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Finn strolled into glee club rehearsals, even though no one really came he made sure he was there for them just incase. He got a shock when he saw about 5 people sitting there, "Erm are you lost or what?" They smiled, "Sir we were told Glee club was here!" Finn was shocked, "Wait people want to join?" Finn laughed, "That was unexpected!" Finn didnt know what to do now, usualy he sat there for 10 minuets then left. "So what do you want to do?" They 5 kids looked at each other, "Aren't you supposed to tell us?" He thought about Mr Shu, "I dont really have a lesson plan today so you guys do what ever, maybe plan a preformance that will get others to join?" They looked at each other and smiled, "Okay!" He sat down, "Cant believe people came!" He smiled to himself, sure they were all girls but im sure some guys would come soon. "Sir we have something!" Finn smiled, "Cool well get practicing i guess! And maybe get a few guys coming you know, better duets, no offense!" A girl raised her hand, "Yes Charlotte, am i right, Quinn's niece!" She nodded, "Well i only joined because Amber said it could be fun and because i met Rachel Berry in the Lima Bean and apparently she was in glee club. This glee club, New Directions!" The other girls rolled their eyes giving Finn the impression she was always talking about it! "Yes she was! Quite motivating if i can add!" Charlotte smiled, "Didnt you date her sir!" Finn smiled, and nodded, "Awesome!" The girls practiced for a while then left. Finn left the school smiling! Rachel was helping his glee club and he hadn't even talked to her yet!

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went fast and it was soon friday. Rachel didnt really do anything all week. She bought a dress for friday. She was a little excited for it all, seeing her friends and catching up with everyone. When friday came she took her time, she didnt do anything but stay in watching movies and at 8 o'clock she started getting ready. Her dress was black with a pink bow wrapped round her waist, at first she thought it was a little tacky but when she tried it on she fell in love. she let her hair fall naturally and fixed her makeup. She went for the natural look and didnt apply that much. After an hour of getting ready Rachel got in her car and drove to Kurt's. Kurt and agreed Rachel could stay at theirs tonight to save her the trouble of paying for a taxi.<p>

She pulled up and knocked on the door, Kurt answered, "Welcome to Kurt Hummels house party extravaganza!" He smiled, "Thats copy rited by me!" Rachel laughed and Blaine seemed a little offended, "Its like i dont live here anymore! He smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek, "You look great!" Rachel smiled, "Thanks Blaine!" Rachel walked into the living room, "I can't be the only one here?" She said. Blaine wandered in, "Your the only one who is here on time!" He smiled. "To think the last party we were all at together Blaine me and you ended up making out!" Blaine laughed, "Well at least i truly knew i was defiantly gay so-!" Kurt interrupted them, "Yep your gay and MINE, Rachel Berry start away!" Rachel laughed, "Dont worry i wont pry Blaine away from you!" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "So who's coming tonight i didnt really check the invite i just said yes?" Kurt started naming everyone, "Oh and Finn and Natasha as well!" Rachel smiled and began to blush, 'Finns coming' She thought to herself, she began to become conscious about how she looked and as if he knew what she was thinking Blaine turned to her and said, "Dont worry Rachel you look stunning! It'll be a good night!" He winked at her and went off to get some glasses. Kurt sat down next to her, "You excited about meeting Finn?" He asked curiously. Rachel smiled, "Im excited about meeting everyone its a glee club reunion minus 3!" Kurt gave her a pathetic smile, "Thats not what i meant and you know it!" The door went and Rachel was happy he had an excuse for leaving 'Saved by the bell' She thought and drank some of the drink Blaine handed her.

It was Tina and Mike at the door, "Sorry we are late!" Mike said walking into the living room. "Mike, Tina!" Rachel gave them both a hug, "Its been so long!" Tina looked a little shocked to see Rachel standing in front of her. "This is a surprise! A nice one though!" She hugged Rachel back and Mike gave her a peck on the cheek. Rachel had a conversation about her job, soon everyone had arrived except for Finn and Natasha. They were driving down the road, Finn decided on not drinking. "You alright Tasha?" He asked. She smiled at him, "Why wouldn't i be!" They pulled up and knocked on the door. "Finn, Natasha welcome, come inside you are the last to arrive!" They walked in and got themselves something to drink, "Great party!" Natasha whispered into Finns ear, he laughed a little and looked around. Everyone was just talking and the music wasn't very loud. "I think their scared the police will come knocking!" Finn laughed. "Well perhaps now your here Tasha you can show them a thing or two. Turn the music up get everyone moving!" Natasha walked over to the radio and turned it up. Pinks raise your glass boomed all over the house! "Thats better!" She shouted at Finn who was beginning to laugh. Natasha had pulled Brittany off the sofa and they were dancing with each other, Finn stepped back and watched them. "Ooh i love this song!" Finn turned around at that voice!

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in to see Brittany dancing with someone she didnt know, "I love this song!" She said and stopped, ahead of her was Finn! Her heart sipped a beat and began pounding fast and hard. She smiled, "Finn!" She looked at the girl with Brittany, 'That must be Natasha' she thought. Finn smiled back at her, "Hello there Rachel!" He felt nervous and his legs seemed to turn to jelly, some how he had managed to keep his cool. She looked stunning. "How are you?" He asked her. "Great and yourself!" She said making small talk. Finn smiled, "Not bad." There was a pause between them, it was a little awkward, "You look great Rachel!" She smiled, it felt good to be complimented but by Finn it made her feel like a princess! "You too!" She said stepping towards him. "Finn!" Natasha said coming up to him as the song ended, "Oh Tasha this is Rachel, Rachel, Natasha!" Finn smiled. Rachel held out her hand, "Hey!" She said hoping the hint of hatred didnt show through. Natasha took her hand, "Hey!" She snatched it back after a few seconds and grabbed Finn's, "Come on this party stinks lets dance a little!" They both left Rachel standing there by herself. She watched them with extreme jealousy, 'Just like at the prom' She thought to herself, "Except this time no date!" She said aloud. Rachel had only just met her and could already tell she hated Natasha with a passion! She watched Finn and saw he was uncomfortable dancing with her. As time moved on people got more and more drunk, Natasha was all over Finn in an annoying way. Rachel didnt bother drinking too much, she knew she would do something and regret it the next day. She sat in a corner and watched everyone have fun, no one noticed as she slipped away to get some fresh air.<p>

"Cramped in there isn't it!" Finn walked up to Rachel. She smiled and nodded, "Party's aren't really my thing!" He smiled, "You haven't changed!" Rachel looked at the ground. "I hope thats a good thing!" Finn smiled, "It is!"

'It was so much easier to talk to her alone.' He thought noticing he hadn't sounded as nervous. She looked at the sky, "So Quinn told me you run the glee club now!" He laughed, "Yep im the next Mr Shu!" Rachel laughed, "Well you were always his favorite!" Finn smiled, "We both were!" There was another pause this time less awkward. "How is New York them?" Rachel smiled, "Great, im living the dream!" Finn smiled, "Thats great Rachel!" A breath of wind blew over them and Rachel shivered, "Here take my coat!" Finn said taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. Rachel froze as his hand touched her skin. She closed her eyes remembering what it was like being held in his arms, she already felt a lot warmer. "So is there any chance you could come to the school and motivate people to join glee! Im sure there are a lot of mini Rachel Berry's at school!" Rachel smiled, "Thats not a good thing!" Finn looked at her, "Its an amazing thing!" She looked into his eyes, they were the same as always, nothing had changed. He looked back into hers, he leant foward she did the same they were so close now so close to...

"Finn!" Finn pulled away quickly, "Tasha!" Rachel frowned and looked at the ground. "What you two doing out here?" She slurred. She tripped and fell into Finn's arm, Rachel was sure it was on purpose. "Just taking a breather Tasha! Im going back inside you coming!" Natasha shook her head, "I wanna talk to Rachel for a bit!" She said smiling. Finn walked inside and Rachel felt a little nervous. Natasha walked up to her and they stood only centimeters apart. Rachel could smell the booze coming from her. "You listen here Rachel!" Natasha swiveled her glass, "Stay away from Finn! He is mine and married and if you even touch him no even think about him i will personally destroy you!" Natasha raised her eyebrow and gave Rachel an evil twisted smile. "You get me!" Rachel gulped and nodded, he belly was flipping with nerves. Natasha stretched out her arm and grabbed Finns coat from Rachel's shoulder. She then looked at her glass and back to Rachel, "Oopsie!" She said pouring her drink on Rachel's dress! "My bad!" She whispered and walked away. Rachel stood there, she felt the drink seep through her dress. She felt tears in her eyes and rushed inside to the bathroom. She burst into tears. After a while she straightened herself up a bit, she fixed her make up again, did what she could with her dress and walked back downstairs thinking positive, after all Finn had wanted to kiss her!


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel did well to remember she wasn't at home. She stretched out her arms and got up off the sofa. She looked around the room, there were empty bottles everywhere and Blaine had fallen asleep on the armchair. Rachel laughed and got herself a glass of water. She walked into the kitchen and looked out into the garden, she remembered her conversation with Natasha last night, she frowned and sighed. "Why you sighing Rachel!" She turned around and say Blaine putting some painkillers in his hand, "Nothing just a headache!" She smiled, Blaine looked at her, "Its called a hangover i should know i have one too! Im going to bed!" He turned around and went upstairs, Rachel saw Kurt shake his head as Blaine walked passed him. "I love him so much sometimes!" He smiled. Rachel looked at Kurt, it was 10 am and he was already dressed and looking fabulous. "How do you do it!" Rachel said looking down at lasts nights makeup and dress still on her, she noticed there was a faint stain from where Natasha poured her drink on her. She sighed and got a cloth to wipe it away, Kurt watched her, "Where did you get that?" He asked. "Oh Natasha got a little tipsy last night, she tripped a little and spilt her drink on me. Its nothing though, it'll come out!" Kurt looked at her, "So where did you disappear off to for 15 minuets last night?" Rachel didnt look up at Kurt instead carried on wiping her dress, "Just cleaning this off re doing my make up the usual!" Kurt stepped towards her, "Really because when you rushed past me on your way upstairs it seemed as though you were crying!" Rachel stopped wiping and put the cloth down, after a moments pause she spoke, "I wasn't i just got a little embarrassed because of the dress!" Kurt rolled his eyes, "I dont believe you!" Rachel looked up at him, "What else could it have been!" Kurt shrugged, "I dunno i can just tell when your lying, thats all!" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Well then this time you have it wrong, what else would have happend!" Rachel planted a smile across her face. "Natasha seemed pretty smug when she walked in! What did you two talk about out there!" Rachel smiled, "Kurt i dont want to tell you about me and your step brothers dates!" Kurt closed his eyes, "And i dont want to know! Is that it then you talked about dating Finn!" Rachel nodded, "Dates, advice that sort of thing, then she spilled the drink and we joked about it!" Rachel's smile, although fake, remained on her face, "I doubt she would remember if you asked though, she was totaly out of it!" Rachel got her self a glass of water, "Right! Well im gonna pop to the shop and get some bacon for Blaine! Fry up should cure him! Will you stil be here when i get back!" Rachel looked at the clock, "Nah i should probably get going!" Kurt nodded, they exchaged a few kisses and Rachel left.

* * *

><p>Finn lay in bed rememebring last night. Had he really just been about to kiss Rachel, what was he thinking, the only good thing was she tried to kiss him too! He rolled over on his side to face Natasha. He stroked her cheeck, she stirred a little and woke up, "Morning!" He smiled at her. She smiled, "Morining!" Finn kissed her and she returned it, they kissed for a while but nothing more. "Fancy a fry up to get rid of your hangover!" Finn asked getting up and out of bed. Natasha sat up, "Lie down again, phone Burt tell him your sick!" Finn smiled, "I wish Tasha, we argued not so long ago about money and now i have a second job!" Natasha rolled her eyes, "You also said you wanted the old me back, well here she is!" Natasha wrapped her arms around Finn, "Dont go!" Finn laughed, "Im not leaving you its just a break away!" He mocked, a pilow hit his cheeck hard, "He stood up, "If thats how it has to be then fine!" He picked up a pillow but before he could throw it at her the phone rang, "Someone always inturrupts our fun!" Natasha sighed, "And yes a fry up might help!" Finn rolled his eyes and answered the phone.<p>

"Hello!" After a moment Finn past the phone to Natasha, "Its Maria!" He mouthed and got up to make her breakfast. "What did she want?" He asked as Natasha sat down, "Just wondered what i'm doing today, we are gonna meet up!" She sat down by the table and Finn placed a plate infront of her, "Enjoy, i gotta go see you later!" He kissed her head and left.

* * *

><p>Rachel got home and crawled into her bed, she lay there thinking. What would have happened of Natasha hadnt come outside, would they have kissed? Rachel was a little confused, that was the first time i had seen him in 8 years and we already leant in for a kiss, whats going to happen next! Rachel thought about Natasha, she had a feeling she shouldnt mess with her, she was a little scared! 'Dont mess with him Rachel he's taken!' She sighed. Rachel stayed in her bed for a while and grabbed her laptop, she logged on to her twitter: <em>"Felling a bit iffy today think im coming down with something... NO its not a hangover!" <em>She tweeted and recieved a few messaes from fans telling her to get well soon. They cheered her up until her phone buzzed, '_Hey Rachel, its finn i was just wondering if on monday you could come and see the glee club and maybe motivate them and get people to join? -Finn xxx'_ Rachel stared at the text and guessed Kurt gave him her number. She sighed, 'Should i let Finn down and follow Natashas rules or make Finn happy but break the rules' She shook her head in confusion. '_Hey Finn sure i'll come on monday xxx :)' _They could still be friends, besides Natasha's threat probably wasnt real, it was just a wife feeling jealous of her husbands ex girlfriend. She saw it all the time in her soap operas.

* * *

><p>It took Finn a lot of courage to send Rachel that text. He was surprized he got a reply, apart form their moment outside he didnt speak to Rachel last night. He wished he could easily talk to her without feeling like he was doing something wrong or like he was going to melt in front of her. Everytime he saw her, his legs turned to jelly, he got butterflys in his stomache, he couldn't help but smile and he wanted to hug and kiss her all the time! He sat on a swivel chair in the tyre shop, "Whats up Finn!" Burt walked over, Finn shook his head, "Nothing!" Burt smiled, "Natasha giving you a hard time!" Finn laughed, "No! Im just a little stressed!" Burt paused and looked at Finn, "You wanna take the day off, shops quiet anyway!" Finn shook his head, "Nah need the money, besides it helps clear my mind!" Finn got to work and thought about monday. what was going to happen when he saw Rachel again. He pictured seeing her, looking beautiful as ever, he remembered what it was like to hold her in his arms, to kiss those lips so soft and red, they tasted like strawberries. He smiled to himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Im really grateful for all reviews and alerts people have made on this thank you so much means a lot :) xxxx<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel walked down the halls of Mickinly, "Its weired being back!" She said herself. She easily found the choir room and sat on one of the seats, Finn had told her to come early so the clubbers could walk in and imediatly see her sitting there and any one walking by would see her and possibly walk in. Rachel loked around the room, "Not much has changed has it!" Rachel saw Finn walk towards the trophy case. "These are ours!" He took out the trophy they won and Sectionals their first year. "Hopfully you can add to the collection!" She smiled and he placed it back in the case. Finn had butterflies, he was so nervous about meeting her because this time Natasha wouldnt be there to stop them if anything were to happen. He looked at her sitting there, even when she shouldnt need to, she look terrific. "They usualy take a while to get here! If they turn up that is!" Rachel smiled, "Have faith, they will show!" She hoped they would show, she was scared Finn had told Natasha about this little meeting and if she was to walk in on just her and Finn, Natasha wouldnt be very happy. Rachel shifted in her seat a little. The kids walked in 5 minuets late, "Sorry sir-" They stopped and all of them had their eyes on Rachel, "OMG meeting you twice in my life is absolutly fine with me!" Charlotte rushed over and gave Rachel a hug, The others joined her.

"Woah, okay guys calmm dow seriously let Rachel breath!" Rachel smiled, "Its fine!" She stood up, "Any one else coming!" Finn shook his head, "Only 5 of us and no guys!" He shrugged, Rachel smiled, "We can work with that!" The 5 faces stared up at her, clinging on to every word she spoke. "I guess we kinda need to get more people involed any idea what you want to do?" The girls looked at eachother, "Katy Perry firework!" Rachel smiled, "Good choice! Show us what you got!" The girls all sang and Rachel clapped them, "Well done! Realy good!" She continued talking but Finn strayed away from what she was saying, he looked at her standing there, it reminded him of the old times, of glee club. He missed those days! "Finn wouldnt you agree!" Finn woke up from his daydream, "What oh erm yeah!" Rachel nodded and smiled, she turned back to the girls. "Hey can you two sing for us!" Finn stepped in at that question, "I dont think thats a good idea, you guys need to practice some more on you go!" The girls looked at them, "Oh please! With sugar and cherries on top!" Finn sighed and looked at Rachel, she shifted a little, "Well 1 song couldnt hurt!" She smiled, Finn took her aside, "You dont have to if you dont want to!" He whispered in her ear. Rachel shuddered at his voice, from this close she could smell his linx chocoalte. She woke herself up fom the daydream, "I-its fine!" She smiled. Finn nodded at her, he walked up to Brad on the piano, "Its been a while so im a little rusty!" Brad nodded, Rachel walked towards them i might have a song.

Finn and Rachel spent 5 minuets deciding on who is singing what and they done a quick warm up. "Well im err a little rusty so you know it might not sound that good but erm Rachel picked the song, you may or may not know it but here we go!" The music started playing and Finn began:

**You need somebody who likes themself Who lives for life and never calls for help You need somebody to walk you back Someone who loves you too before you ask**  
>Rachel stpped up and faced finn,<p>

**You're worth more, you're worth more than this You can take a leap without the risk There's no time, there's no time for this Take your love and start again**  
>Ther both sang and Finn Faced Rachel, he remembered all those glee clubs, taking the lead.<p>

**So run for your life, run for your life If you leave me behind, you'll get there in time**  
>Finn started again<p>

**You need someone who can stand alone Who finds the way, instead of being shown Somebody with confidence Who's strong enough to be hit more than once You'll find more, you'll find more than this Take the world that's at your fingertips Don't waste time, don't waste time with this Take your love and start again**  
>Rachel joined in<p>

**So run for your life, run for your life If you leave me behind, you'll get there in time**  
>Rachel sang from here, she shut her eyes and remembered glee club, she remembered the duets she sang with Finn<p>

**Run, run and don't look back again Run, run, one day you'll understand I'm not, no, I'm not who you think I am**  
>Finn joined Rachel as they stepped towards eachother Finn remembered Nationals!<p>

**So run for your life, run for your life If you leave me behind, you'll get there in time**  
><strong>Run for your life, run for your life If you leave me behind, you'll get there in time<strong>

The music stopped, they remained facing eachother, the girls clapped them but they didnt move. Finn looked into Rachels eyes, 'The Kiss That Missed' it seemed like forever but only lasted a moment. Rachel broke the gaize. "That is how you make things dramatic!" She smiled at the girls who began talking amoungst themselfs. Finn took a seat. His heart was pounding, his legs were jelly, his stomahce was doing flips and he felt numb. He looked up at Rachel, she was so perfect, everything about her, the way she dressed, stood, looked. Rachel was talking to the girls. 'I never feel like this with anyone else!' Finn thought, he frowned, even when he dated Rachel, he never felt like this, he truly loved her! Rachel sat beside Finn. "That wasnt so bad!" She smiled, Fin smiled back at her but didnt make eye contact. "I miss Glee club!" Finn nodded. "Are you okay? You seem a little off" Finn laughed, "Im fine just, remenising!" Rachel smiled, "I know it brought back memories for me too!" Finn looked at the ground, he wondered what memories Rachel thought of.

Glee club was soon over Rahcel helped the girls get ready and Finn just watched, "The assembalies tomorrow!" He finaly said, "Thats your chance your gonna be great, on you go!" The girls left. Rachel and Finn were alone. Rachel went over to the piano, Brad had left as well. "Its great being back!" She said to Finn, he nodded at her. "I just remember Mr Shu standing where you are!" Finn looked down, "Yeah, and telling us we can do this, movtivating us! Im terribble! I walked in to the girls with nothing prepared, i didnt even expect them here, honestly i zone out when they sing and dont even know if they can sing!" Rachel walked over to Finn, "Their really good you know, and your a good teacher! They said they loved you being their leader, kind of!" Finn smiled, "Your making it up!" Rachel shook her head, "Im not ask them!" Rachel gave Finn a smile and patted his arm. Finn shuddered at her touch, he faced her and looked directly at her. He leant foward and their lips met.

Just like Nationals it was spurr of the moment, Rachel didnt expect anything like that. She didnt have time move away or push him away, everything just froze. She soon realized what was happening and pushed him off. She picked up her bag and left Finn standing there. "Rachel wait!" He ran after her but it was too late she ignored him and got into her car. Finn leant up against his car and sighed, what did he just do. Why did he ruin things everything was going great, then like Nationals he runined his chances of ever speaking to her again. He got in his car and drove home, he pulled up outside his house and picked up his phone, he typed in the message, _"Please Rachel i need to see you again xx_" He sent her the text and walked inside Natasha looked at him, "Dont say anything let me talk first!" She took his hand and sat him down in the chair infront of her. "Im pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Matt Cardle- had to be done :) youtube him xxx<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

Finn looked at Natasha, "Your serious, and its mine right!" Natasha laughed, "What do you think of corse!" Finn jumped out of his seat and pulled Natasha into a hug. "Im gonna be a dad!" He smiled, Natasha broke away, "I have to get to work, they expected me back an hour ago i just had to tell you the news!" She got in her car and left Finn standing there gobsmacked. He completely forgot about Rachel until she texted him, '_Lima Bean 10 minuets!'_ Finn picked up his car keys and drove off.

* * *

><p>Natasha pulled up outside her office, she applied another layer of lipstick and got out the car, straightening her skirt as she went along. "There she is the mum to be!" Natasha looked at Maria, "Sorry they all got it out of me!" She slipped into her seat, "Tasha dont get to comfy the boss wants to see you, oh and if he tries to dock your wages tell him you know a guy!" Natasha laughed. She fixed her clothes and walked into her bosses room. "You wanted to see me sir!" He looked up from his desk and gestured for her to sit down. His name was John, he was tall and handsome with dark hair and glasses. "I hear you have a bun in the oven, congratulations i suppose!" Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Me and Finn are very happy!"<p>

"So its Finn's then!" Natasha rolled her eyes, "Who else's!" He stared at her, "Dont give me that!" He stood up and walked over to her, he leant over and whispered into her ear, "You look great today!" She clicked her tongue. "Will that be it then because i have work to get on with!" He shook his head, "What is your problem!" Natasha rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, you are! You told me you would meet me in that hotel room, i stayed there for the entire night and you didnt come!" He looked at the floor, "I explained that to you!"

"You were loved up with you bloody wife!" He stepped towards her, "Like you have been with Finn, your ignoring my calls and texts!"

"Its like she is more important than me! I told you i'd leave Finn but you wont leave her, not even for a weekend!" She sighed and sat on his desk, "Is it mine!" Natasha folded her arms, "I dont know!" He shook his head, "How far gone are you?" She sighed, "1 month!" He laughed, "It is mine then! Month training remember! Finns an idiot, you dont need training to work in an office!" Natasha sighed, "Leave him alone he's a nice guy!"

"He's no good for you!" Natasha walked towards him, "And your better are you?" He looked up at her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, he kissed her forcefully on the mouth, she returned the kiss. "This weekend what are you doing?" She thought for a moment, "Nothing" He smiled, "Same place and time!" She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Finn sat in the booth waiting for Rachel, he couldn't stop thinking about Natasha, was he ready for this? To be a dad, he didnt know what it meant to be a father, he wasn't someone you could rely on. "Hey Finn!" He looked up, "Rachel!" He said, she sat down in front of him. "You wanted to talk?" Finn looked up at her, he could feel him self getting nervous, he tried to shake it off. "Look about what happened-" He paused and decided honesty was best, that way he could see how she felt. "I dont regret the kiss!" She looked up at him, her eyes shone. "I just regret you running!" She sighed, "Finn what do you want me to say! Sure in loved every second of that kiss but, your married!" He looked at his ring. "I know i just wanted to say that im sorry if i hurt you!" She smiled, "You could never hurt me!" Finn got chills as she spoke those words. "Finn i still have feelings for you!" She said after some time. Finn didnt know what to say, his heart was pounding and the monster in his chest seemed to have woken up and was growling to be released! "Same here!" He smiled. Rachel smiled to herself. Finally! Maybe they could be together at last. "Natasha's pregnant!" Finn said.<p>

Rachel felt like her heart had stopped beating, she wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't! She took a breath and didnt look up, "congratulations then!" She said. Finn watched Rachel, he knew she was upset but he didnt know what to do about it. "Rachel i- i was going to tell you that, i wanted to be with you. Thats why i wanted to meet you but Natasha got to me first!" He took her hand, "I want us to be together i really do, its just Tasha is having my Baby and i need to be there for her, i know what its like to not have a dad and mine died, for this baby it'll be like i abandoned it!" Rachel slowly looked up at Finn, she knew he was telling the truth. "I understand you cant leave your baby, or wife! I really would have liked for us to give it a go!" She stood up, "I guess im fine with just being friends!" She left finn in the booth and got in her car. She didnt drive off, she lay her head back and silently cried. Why was her life so bad! She wished she had never went to New York, why didnt she just stay here. She would rather have Finn than anything, any award any spotlight. Finn was all she needed, why did he have to be taken. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped her eyes and fixed her running mascara. She knew Finn wouldn't tell Natasha about their kiss so she didnt have to worry about her right now. All she needed to worry about her her future. She was only in Lima for another month and a bit then she would be off back to New York, once again leaving Finn behind. But that was his choice, that was his decision!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gold star to anyone who can find the harry potter reference ;) hahaha xxx<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn sighed as she began explaining surds to Charlotte again, "Its easy Charlie your not even trying!"

"I am i just have other things on my mind!" Quinn rolled her eyes, "Like what? You have exams coming up. I swear if your thinking of what song to sing next at the Lima Bean im going to kill you! Homework!" Quinn stood up and turned her back, "Maybe Rachel Berry could teach you!" Charlotte laughed, "Too loved up at the moment!" Quinn was halfway out the door when she said that. "What did you say?" Quinn asked looking back at Charlotte. "She's too loved up! Oh i get it now!" Charlotte smiled and Quinn looked at her, curiosity was building up inside her. "With who?" Before Charlotte could answer Artie rolled in. "What are you guys doing!"

"Surds!" Charlotte called out. Artie rolled over to see them. "Want me to check your answers!" He took the paper and began correcting. Quinn was thinking, who could Rachel be loved up with, and why did Charlie know about it? She sighed as she clicked onto who it was. "Finn!" Artie looked up at Quinn, "Woah not what i want to hear from my wife!" Quinn shook her head, "Charlie was it Finn?" Charlotte thought for a moment, she nodded. Quinn clicked her tongue. "That man i swear what does he think he is doing!" Artie looked confused, "Quinn what's going on here!" Quinn looked at her husband and sensed the confusion, "Rachel and Finn in the words of Charlie were 'all loved up'" Artie looked at Charlotte who didnt seem to care about what was happening. "It could just be a rumor going round the school! Charlie why would you say that?" Charlotte looked up from her maths work, "Because its true, she came to help out at glee. Everyone left but i forgot something so i went back for it, when i went back i saw them kissing. Rachel rushed passed me when it was over and Sir as well, lucky they didnt see me!" Charlotte didnt seemed to fussed about it. Quinn got up and went over to the phone, "What are you doing?" Artie asked following her. "Calling Rachel!" Artie looked at her, in a hushed voice he whispered, "Are you crazy, let them sort it out! Dont get involved!" Quinn looked at him, "Finn is married, he cant be going around kissing other girls!" Artie looked at her, "I dont know about this. It was probably nothing!"

"But what if it wasn't? What if he is cheating on Tasha!" Artie sighed, "Fine call her!" Quinn nodded she placed the phone to her ear as it began ringing, "And i want you to speak to Finn! NO BUTS!" Artie looked at his wife, she was stern and he knew he should do what she said, "Easy to see who wears the trousers in your relationship!" Charlotte said as he rolled past her, "Surds!" He said persistently and pointing at her homework!

He rolled out the room and picked up his mobile, he had left it in his jacket pocket. He found Finns name and called him, "Hey Finn, what up? Fancy going down to the bar or something there's too much female company around me!"

"Ah sorry man i can't! Planning a quiet night in with Tasha, maybe another time!" Artie made a noise which was passable for 'okay'. He rolled back into Quinn who was still on the phone, "So see you tonight then, at the Lima Bean!" Quinn hung up the phone, "Finn's planning a night in with Tasha, me thinks the kiss was nothing!" He said checking Charlottes work. "Well we have to be sure. I love Rachel but Tasha is a great girl. I dont want to see her get hurt!"

"What are you going to say to Rachel!" Quinn sighed and shrugged, "Dunno maybe ask her what it was about. Why it happened." Quinn sat beside Charlotte again. "You done?" Charlotte nodded she put her work away and went to walk out the room. "Charlie, no mention of this at school okay!" She nodded. Quinn looked at the clock. "Im gonna go then, see you later!" She kissed Artie on the cheek and left.

* * *

><p>For Rachel this was the second time she was at the Lima Bean on the same day. She looked around for Quinn and spotted her. "Hey!" She said giving Quinn a hug. "How is everything?" Quinn smiled, "Great!" She took off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair, she had ordered 2 teas for them and she sat down opposite Rachel. "Just helping Charlie with her maths homework. She isn't doing to well!" Rachel nodded, "She really is great at singing, in glee she was amazing!" Quinn smiled, 'so she was at glee club then, Charlie wasn't lying!' Rachel stirred the tea, it had just arrived at the table. "Charlie told me about glee club!" Rachel seemed to be else where, "Mmm!" She stared out of the window, Quinn noticed she looked a little upset. "You okay Rachel!" Rachel sighed, "Fine!" She plastered a fake smile on her face. Quinn looked at her, something was wrong, something to do with Finn but thats all she could guess! Quinn sighed, "I know you and Finn kissed, Charlotte told, me she saw it!" Rachel looked up from her tea, she sighed, "I pushed him off!" Quinn smiled, "Rachel i know you still like him, its obvious!" Rachel smiled. "Look i have nothing against you being together but not when he is married! If you wanna give it a go then fine just dont hurt Natasha!" Rachel sighed, "He's not gonna leave Natasha. Not now she's Pregnant!" Quinn gasped, "What!" Rachel shrugged and took a sip of her tea. Quinn looked put the window, 'So Natasha was going to be a mum, that was unexpected for sure!'<p>

"Oh well that does change things then! Rachel i guess im sorry!" Rachel shook her head, "Dont be, just me living in my teenage fantasy! I should have realized a long time ago Finn would have moved on and i guess i should too!" Quinn smiled, "Well im sure many guys out there would be happy for a slice of Rachel Berry!" Rachel smiled and thought, 'Finn is gone now! He can never come back to you Rachel it is time to move on and get over him! Time to start thinking ahead and moving on' Rachel felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders after she admitted this to herself. She could find some one else no she would find some one else. She had to get over Finn and realize he was over her. Or at least had to be over her, they couldn't be together now could they?


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha came home to a candle lit table. "Finn what's this?" She asked smiling, it wasn't perfect as the knifes and forks were backwards but its the thought that counts. "Well i wanted us to celebrate, we haven't been much of a couple lately and i thought that should change!" He smiled and pulled out Natasha's chair. "Finn you didnt have to do this!" Natasha said thinking about how she was about to tell him that she was going to spend this weekend with her boss! "Yes i did because i love you!" He sat down in front of her. He felt so bad, for Natasha and for Rachel. He wasn't sure if he had made the right decision or not. "So how was work what did they all say?" Natasha smiled, "Well Maria couldn't keep her big mouth shut! So now the office know!" Finn smiled, "Well at least thats less people we need to tell!" He took her hand. Natasha sighed, why did he have to be so perfect, he makes the next bit hard. "Finn because of the baby thing my boss wants me to work this weekend! Go away again!" Finn sighed, "Do you have to, i personally think you should take it easy!" Natasha smiled, "I dont deserve you! I'll be fine the baby will fine! Trust me and besides after a couple months it will be just you an me!" Finn smiled, "Fine but if they work you too hard come home!" Natasha smiled. Why did Finn have to be so nice!

* * *

><p>Rachel flopped down on her sofa, she logged on to her laptop. He stomach flipped. "Shit!" She grabbed her phone and called Finn. "Pick up the phone!"<p>

"Hello!"

"Finn we've been snapped!"

"What!"

"The paparazzi caught us log go on to yahoo were a top story!" Rachel heard typing then a gasp! "What the hell! What if Natasha sees this!" Rachel sighed and looked at the picture, it was of her and Finn in the Lima Bean holding hands! The caption Read, "_A pair of star crossed lovers" _Obviously named so because of her famous appearance as juliet! How ever it didnt really fit into this context "Right Finn calm down!"

"Calm down i cant calm down Rachel thats a lie, they made it look bad!"

"I know-!"

"No you dont know you will never know your fucking single im married and im gonna be a dad and now it looks like im cheating!"

"Finn seriously calm dow-!"

"I'll do what i want, i cant believe this! This is you fault!"

"How is this my fault!"

"Your the one who told me to meet you their at that time!"

"I wasn't to know there would be paparazzi!"

"Oh you planned this didn't you because you realized if Tasha found out we would be together! What did you think i was gonna come crying to you!"

"No i didnt know this was going to happen Finn im sorry!"

"Save the lies for your interview!"

"Your the one that kissed me!"

"That was a stupid mistake! I don't know what i was thinking, it shouldn't have happened!"

"Your were the one saying you would leave your wife for me!"

"That was lies! I wanted to see what you would say ad guess what your still the stupid needy glee clubber you were 8 years ago! Going around trying to win me back, clasping on to me! Your just a stupid little girl Rachel and you need to grow up!" Finn hung up the phone. A tear fell on Rachel's cheek. Was that really what he thought of her, just a stupid needy little girl? Rachel threw her phone at the wall. "We'll just see about that then!" She logged onto facebook and clicked on Brittany's name, "_Hey brit fancy going out on fri! xx" _It didnt take long for her to reply. "_YES! Im so bored atm! i'll meet you at yours!" _Rachel smiled, 'Sound like a plan' Rachel thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Friday came quickly and before she knew it Rachel was on a dance floor with Brittany. The speakers were loud and full of Katy Perry! "I love this song! Brittany screamed, "LAST FRIDAY NIGHT YEAH WE DANCED ON TABLE TOPS AND WE TOOK TO MANY SHOTS THINK WE KISSED BUT I FORGOT LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!" Rachel began to relax. "Rachel you have an admirer!" Brittany said pointing behind Rachel, she turned around. Sure enough a guy was looking at her and Rachel immediately recognized him! "Oh my god! Britts i have to say hi!" Rachel said but she hadn't realized Brittany was already dancing with a bunch of other people. Rachel pushed her way through the crowd! "Hello stranger!" She said, "Rachel Berry im surprised to see you here!" They had to shout at each other to be heard. "DO YOU WANNA GO SOMEWHERE A BIT QUIETER!" Rachel nodded, "QUIETER YES!" He took her hand and they went outside. "Thats better i can hear you now!" Rachel smiled, "So your big on Broadway yet you back here in ohio! Explain!" Rachel smiled, "The same applies to you i saw your show your amazing!" He smiled at her, "Thanks so were you! Everything about the show was stunning!" Rachel smiled. "You haven't changed!" He hugged her. "Neither have you Jesse!" She smiled at him, "So what are you doing here, im visiting couple months off!" He smiled, "Same as you i guess! Got a hotel room and now im staying there!" Rachel smiled, "What didnt buy a house!" He laughed, "Please i sold my house so i could move to new york! Im lucky the planned worked!" Rachel laughed. "Look why don't we go back to my hotel its quieter and a lot cheeper!" Rachel gave him a look and Jesse laughed, "No i dont mean that i meant the bar! We could get some thing to drink and eat!" Rachel laughed "I knew that!" Jesse smiled, "Lets go!" Rachel paused to text brittany, '<em>Hey britts im going home to loud and not feeling well text me when your home so i know your safe! xxx' <em>Rachel took a taxi with Jesse

* * *

><p>"Your right this is quieter!" Jesse smiled, "And cheeper even though its a five star place!" Rachel laughed and sat on the bar stool next to jesse. "What will it be!" The bar man asked, Jesse ordered something but Rachel had no idea what it was. "Sensing your confusion it a non alcoholic cocktail! Its better for you and less dangerous!" Rachel smiled, "so how long you been here then?" Rachel thought for a moment, "Its been a month now, only 2 more then im going back to new york!" Jesse smiled, "I only have a month left then im off again, to london!" Rachel smiled "London!" He nodded "They want me to do Shrek!" Rachel laughed, "Oh you have a shrek sorta look!" He rolled his eyes, "Do i really!" He laughed, "No they told me they want to see what its like and possibly bring to to america. Gotta get the feel of it first!" Rachel smiled, "Aww sounds like fun. When i go back i'll be doing chicago!" Jesse smiled, "Ooh just stopped doing that it was fun i have to say!" They chatted for a while about shows and the people they have met. "This drink is good but it makes me need to pee!" Rachel laughed. Jesse smiled at her, "To much info just go to the toilet!" Rachel headed to the toilet but stopped suddenly. She looked straight ahead of her and gasped. Natasha was sitting at a table with someone who defiantly wasn't Finn. She tip toed towards their table and hid so they couldn't see her.<p>

"Tasha you seem quiet!" Natasha sighed, "I feel bad about this!" He laughed, "Tasha Finn is an idiot you belong with me and if you really felt bad you wouldn't have come!" Natasha shrugged, "I guess your right, but he thinks the baby's his! He'll die if he finds out its yours!" Rachel gasped, the baby wasn't Finns! "So we wont tell him. Just leave him you dont have to say its not his kid!" She raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like you dont want the child!" He took her hand, "I do i just realized that he will have to pay child support so we take his money for a kid thats not his!" Natasha laughed, "You are so cunning!" They kissed.

"Rachel what are you doing i thought you needed to toilet!" Rachel forgot about Jesse until he was right in front of her giving away her position. Natasha broke away and looked at Jesse, "Rachel!" She rushed over. "Oh my god what are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha stared at Rachel, "Tasha everything okay?" John asked walking towards them. "Fine! Old friend thats all!" Jesse looked at Rachel, "Are you okay!" Rachel glared at Natasha, "She probably needs the toilet like you said, girls dont go by themselves, dont worry i'll come with you!" Natasha grabbed Rachel's wrist, She pulled her into the bathroom. "Tell me what you saw!" Rachel took a deep breath. She shook her head, "You and that guy you kissed!" Natasha slapped Rachel hard, she gasped and held her cheek. "Im going to ask again, what did you see!" Rachel felt tears on her cheeks. "I- i dont know!" Natasha pulled her hair and placed her mouth by her ear. "We can do this all day! What did you see!" She hissed throwing Rachel against the sinks. Rachel winced as she hit her stomach against them. She fell to the floor, Natasha towered over her. Tears were coming fast now the pain was horrible. "Nothing!" Natasha crouched down beside her. "You dont seem so sure!" She said. Rachel stood up shaking a little out of fear and pain, "I saw nothing!" Natasha smiled, "Good! Now i suggest you go home! Dont worry i'll tell that guy you were with you didnt feel well!" Natasha stormed out of the toilet. Rachel lent over the sink and threw up! She started crying. After about 10 minuets she got up, her cheek was already bruising and she knew her stomach would be too. She left the bathroom and was lucky enough that Jesse wan't there. She glanced at Natasha. Natasha raised her finger to her lips and winked.

* * *

><p>Finn had left 5 voicemail's for Rachel. He sighed and slumped on his couch. "One more time!" He said to himself. He picked up his phone and called Rachel's house, it once again put him to voicemail. "Rachel i know this is my 6th voicemail im just so sorry! I shouldn't have said all that stuff it was stupid and horrible i want to take it back. Please call me when you get this i didnt mean any of it and i think we should talk!" Finn hung up the phone and sighed. He was worried about her. He still cared about her and wanted them to be friends perhaps even more he was just confused right now. He sighed and stood up. "If you wont answer your calls im coming straight to you!"<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel limped into her living room. She saw her house phone flashing and listened to Finns messages. At the end of the last one she sighed. "Im not meeting you looking like this!" She deleted the messages and put on a pair of pajamas. She sat on the sofa and hugged her knees! There was a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes and answered it. "What!" She gasped and tried to shut the door. "Rachel!" Finn stopped her and forced her way inside. "What the hell happened!" He slammed the door and pulled her into the light. She looked terrible. Her cheek was badly bruised and every time she walked Finn saw she was in pain. "Oh my god, did you get jumped or something!" Rachel shook her head. "Its nothing dont worry! Can you leave please!" He shook his head, "No way you need to tell me what's happened!" Rachel sighed, "Who the hell do you think you are! Acting like you care about me!" Finn closed his eyes, "I do care about you Rachel! Im so sorry! Let me help you!" Rachel pushed his hand away from her and winced at the pain she felt! She grabbed her stamach and Finn grew worried. "Let me see!" Rachel shook her head, "Leave!"<p>

"Let me see!" Finn demanded. Rachel stood down and let Finn lift up her shirt, it was the first time she saw the bruise! "Oh my god! You need to get that checked out!" Rachel shook her head, "Its fine!" He rolled his eyes, "No its not let me take you to hospital!"

"IM FINE FINN!" Rachel snapped and sat down on her coach. "Finn stood in front of her, "Rachel your not okay! You need to get this checked out and call the police! Did they take anything!" Rachel shook her head. "I wasn't jumped!"

"So it was intentional!" Rachel sighed, "Sorta, yes!" Finn shook his head and clicked his tongue! "I'll destroy anyone that done this to you!"

"Finn stop this! Stop acting like you care! You told me i was a needy little girl you really hurt me!" Finn looked at Rachel, she was crying! "I dont like seeing you cry!" He said after some time. She shook her head. "Stop it Finn! You told me we cant be together! Stop leading me on its horrible!" Finn sighed and crouched down in front of Rachel. "Im so sorry for every thing i said that hurt you! Its breaks my heart to see you this way! I hate every minuet of this. I do love you Rachel!" Rachel sobbed. Finn lifted her chin and kissed her full on the mouth.

The kiss lasted a while, as Rachel tried to break away Finn wouldn't let her. He held her in his arms until Rachel finally pushed him off her. This time she couldn't run away and Finn stayed put. They stared at each other. He leant in again but Rachel pushed him. "Stay away from me!"

"Rachel?"

"Dont touch me please just dont come near me ever again! I -Im going back to New York!" Finn stared at her, "I thought you wanted this!" Rachel cried heavily, she was so scared of Natasha she couldn't tell Finn. The tears stung her cheek! "Rachel tell me what's wrong!" She shook her head. "I cant!" She whispered." Finn looked her in the eyes! "Tell me!" Her breathing was shaking, Finn sensed fear in her. He looked at her! "Tell me who did this to you!" He said looking into her eyes! She closed them and shook her head. "Finn grabbed her shoulders, "Rachel!" She looked into his eyes and with out saying a word Finn knew! "Why! There has to be a reason!" She sobbed, "Your not the dad! Her boss is!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think this could be my fav chapter i wrote hahaha :) thanks for reviews and alerts means so much... also i have an english exam tomorrow any good luck wishes would be appreciated xxx<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel woke up. She wondered if it had all been a dream, judging but the pain she felt when getting out of bed it wasn't. She limped downstairs and noticed Finn lay on the sofa. Her mind drifted back to last night. Finn just stared at her in disbelief until finally he walked out the door. Of corse Rachel ran after him, "Finn wait!" He turned around and looked at her, "Stay here tonight! Please!" Finn gave her a little smile. Finn had later fallen asleep on the couch and Rachel didnt want to wake him.

She glanced at her clock. It was 11 in the morning. Rachel crouched beside Finn and shook him a little. "Finn wake up!" It took a while but Finn awaked from his sleep. He smiled as soon as he saw Rachel but it soon faded as he remembered what she told him the night before. Sitting up he asked, "How is you stomach!" She shrugged, "I'll be fine!" He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, "This looks bad!" He smield apologeticly. "It looks worse than it is trust me!" He smiled. Rachel looked at him, she felt warm inside, like nothing could hurt her. Finn looked at the clock, "I should go!" Rachel frowned. "W-what you gonna say to her!" Finn shrugged, "Dunno! What ever comes to my mind!" He got up and faced her. Rachel looked worried. He pulled her up into a hug being carful not to hurt her. "Rachel i wont let her hurt you every again. If she gives you trouble you some to me okay!" Rachel looked up at him. "What if she comes here!" Finn looked at Rachel, he felt his heart break as he watched her sad eyes. "I wont let her!" He held her at arms length and kissed her. "Its you and me now! No one will ever get in the way of us!" Rachel smiled. "Thank You Finn!"

"I love you!"

* * *

><p>Natasha came home to an empty house. She was worried about the run in with Rachel! She doubted Rachel told anyone, she made herself clear no to! But something inside her still felt funny. She heard the door click and Finn walked in. He stopped and stared at her. "Your home early!" She smiled, "Let me off early!" She went to give Finn a kiss but he pushed her away. Natasha grew worried, he didnt usually act like this. "How was the week-end away then?" He asked. Natasha shrugged, "Same old!" Finn nodded his head, "What is the same old, you never really talk about it!" Natasha grew more and more worried, "You dont want to hear the boring stuff!" She said. They stood there staring at eachother, "I think i do Tasha!"<p>

"What is this 20 questions!" Natasha laughed but Finn knew it was fake. "Maybe it is, wanna guess why im asking only i've just come back from seeing Rachel! Some one gave her trouble. You dont know anything about this do you?" Finn stepped towards her. Natasha looked up at him, "Poor thing! Why would i know anything about her!" Finn stared at her, "Dont lie to me Tasha!" Natasha smiled, "Y-your scaring me now Finn! Come on!" Finn shook his head. "You know when i was in glee club i dated Quinn! She got pregnant but it wasn't actually mine it was Pucks! Corse i didnt know that but everyone else seemed too!" Finn laughed to himself. "This times its different though i mean! Im actually going to be a dad!" He turned to Natasha who smiled, "Your gonna be a dad and me a mum! Rachel just got a few bruises so what nothing you need to worry about!" Finn clicked his tongue, "See the wired thing is!" He paused and stared at her, "I didnt mention bruises!" Finn walked into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase, he started packing it. "Wh-what are you doing!"

"Im leaving you!" Natasha watched him pack. "Y-you cant! What about me what about the baby!" She screamed at him. "Dont lie to me Tasha!" She grabbed his arm but he brushed her off. "Finn you cant leave your pregnant wife!" He looked at her. He placed his wedding ring in her hand, "Here take this! Its a meaning and for us it means we are over! As for the baby! Well i know its your bosses!" Natasha stared at him and shook her head. "Who told you that nonsense!" Finn walked over to her, he stood right in front of her, "Rachel!" Natasha shook her head and snapped at him, "Ever since she has come into our lives it's non stop about her!" Finn looked at her. "I know what you did to her to shut her up about you and your boss! I know you have been cheating on me and im not having it ! I know the baby isn't fucking mine and im pissed off about it ! So shut the hell up and get out of my way!" Finn shouted at her. Natasha broke down and begged on her knees, "Please Finn you cant do this to me dont leave me PLEASE!" She cried Finn had none of it and pushed her aside. He went out to his car. Natasha followed. He got in but she ran to his window and knocked on it. "Please Finn dont leave me this baby is ours we can bring it up together! Im so sorry please dont leave me!" Finn shook his head and ignored her. "FINN!" Natasha screamed as the car drove off. She landed on her knees and started crying!

* * *

><p>Rachel was worried about Finn! He told her he would be back later. He had been a while. Sh heard a knock at the door and she ran to get it. "Don't mind if i stay here do you! I kinda just left Natasha screaming in our driveway!" Rachel hugged Finn hard. He dropped his case and hugged her back. They walked into Rachel's house. Before they knew it they were in each others arms. Nothing could go wrong anymore they were together and thats all they needed. Eachother!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the lucky messages the exam went well :) last update as a 14 year old (if you can believe im 15 tomorrow) :) thanks for comments and alerts means a lot xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel and Finn were happy for the next month. Natasha seemed to be quiet a little too quiet. Finn was worried she was going to do something but Rachel didnt seemed fussed. "You worry too much Finn. Calm down we will be fine!" Finn smiled at her. Niether of them were mentioning that Rachel would be leaving for New York soon and that would be yet another problem they would face. Finn sighed and logged onto his computer. "Finn you okay?" Rachel asked. He nodded, he was still worried everything was going to well for them Natasha had been so quiet, Finn knew she would do something. "Finn come on its been a month why cant you just except everything is going to be okay? Every one is happy for us, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, Artie everyone!" Finn looked at her, "I know and im happy i just get the feeling she will strike soon! Im just worried about us!" Rachel gave Finn a kiss, "You worry when you dont need to. Im making some tea want some!" Finn shook his head, "Im good!" He turned back to his laptop, the firt thing he clicked on was yahoo news and he gasped when he saw the top story. He quickly searched the internet logging onto twitter facbook tumblr and saw the same story. "Rachel!" She came in biting into a chocolate bar. "Whats wrong!" Finn pointed at his screen and Rachel came over. She took one look at it and dropped her chocolate. "No please tell me this isnt true!" Rachel stared in disbelief at the screen. '_Rachel Berry and her starcrossed lover heartbrakers' _was the headline they clicked on the read more button.

'_Rachel berry and her new lover have been having an affair behind one Natasha Hudsons back. We had an iterview with her just yesterday, in it she told us how heart broken she was that she thought Rachel was her friend and Finn was a loyal husband. She is now three months pregnant and niether of them have apologised to her. She only came out now because she was scared as Rachel had been threatening her to keep her mouth shut! "I feel so bad right now! I dont understand why one of my closest friends would go behind my back and do this" She took a while to cry then compose herself. "I spoke out now because i thought bullying was wrong! She cant threaten me any more because now people know what she is like what she does. She put on an image when i first met her an image everyone seemed to fall for and now people know the truth. It is an image she soon will go behind your back and destory you life! I dont blame Finn i still love him and sure he may think he loves Rachel but its all an act! She acts friendly but soon she will turn on him. I'll always be there for finn because he is a Dad now!" We ended our interview there. Here is what a few parents had to say, "My daughter idolises Rachel for her to do this is disgusting i hope she is proud of herself because now my daughter has no one to look up to! this whole act she put on! I hate her!" _

Rachel stopped reading she looked at the picture of the little girl underneath. Its was the little girl from her last night before the break, she remembered her face. "I no i cant belive this!" Rachel stood there gobsmacked. "Rachel it will be okay we can tell people the truth give them an exclusive or something!" Rachel shook her head. "No it wont work!" Rachel sat on the sofa. "Why would she lie!" Finn sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Because thats what she is like! Rachel i promis we can get through this together! Okay?" Rachel looked up at Finn. "Maybe i could do an interview tell people my side!" Finn smiled, "Thats it!" There was a knock at the door. "Dont answer its probably the paps!" Finn sighed. "Rachel its Kurt open the door!" Rachel braced herslef for flashing as she opened the door and as she predicted flashing came, "Rachel give us an exclusive!"

She dragged Kurt inside and slammed the door. "I guess thats what it feels like to be famous!" Kurt smiled, "So share the story!" Rachel sighed, she began explaining what Natasha had said to her and done to her. "Oh well that explains how Natasha got her story perfect then!" Rachel shook her head. "I just dont understand why she has to do this we didnt even cheat on her she cheated on me!" Finn said. "Wait so you didnt cheat then!" Finn shook his head. "We kissed that was all and we both agreed it shouldnt have happened! She was the one who went behind my back to sleep with another guy! The baby isnt even mine!" Finn sighed. Kurt looked at them. "Right then, i guess we should start by telling your story! Give an exclusive i guess we should pick the nicest interviewer who wont give you the worst grilling."

"Maybe i could talk to Natasha reason with her!" Finn said but Rachel shook her head. "No it will make things worse! Kurts right maybe i could tweet about the truth or write it on my blog then do an interview!" Kurt nodded, "Thats probably for the best!" Rachels phone buzzed. '_Did you think i would let you get away with what you did! Enjoy your life Rachel Berry ps tune in to channel 5 now i prerecorded an interview ;) Natasha!'_ Rachel starred at her phone. "She-she texted me!" She showed the others who shook their heads. "This is all the evidence we need! She actualy did us a favor screenshot it we could use it in you blog!" Rachel and Kurt began starting on Rachels blog and Finn left them to it. He turned the tv on and watched Natasha.

She was smart, the way she planned everything. She showed off her bump making her look more sympathetic, she knew when to cry she knew when to look angry. She had anyone watching in the palm of her hand. By the end of the interview every one believed her story. His phone started ringing, he answered it. "Hey Finny did you watch my inteview!"

"Natasha what the hell are you doing stop its not rght you cheated on me!"

"I have no recognition of this!"

"Dont start with me stop being a bitch just let it go tell everyone you lied!"

"Dont think so hunny! You can stop all this just come back to me!"

"Please im sure we will all think of something better than that! Im never coming back to you!"

"Fine! Expect your life to be hell Finn Hudson!"

She hung up the phone. Finn looked in on Rachel and Kurt, "How you guys doing!" Rachel smiled, "Well the blogs done now its published i've put it on tiwtter im just waiting for people to read it!" Finn gave Rachel a hug. "People will belive you soon!" Finn was scared for Rachel she wanted her to be okay this was his fault he needed to put it right.


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn looked at the magazine cover and shook her head. "Who do you believe Quinn!" Artie wheeled over to her. Quinn sighed, "Rachel wouldnt do what Natasha has claimed!" Artie looked at the magezine. "Threatening messages doesnt seem like her thing."

"I just dont understand any of this!" Artie rubbed Quinns back. "Well if you ask me you should belive Rachel! I do because Natasha isnt a nice person!" Quinn looked at Charlotte, "What makes you say that Charlie!" Charlotte bit her lip. "N-no reason!" Artie and Quinn looked at eachother in confusion. "Charlie what do you know!" Charlotte looked at the floor. "Well it was a while ago, and your gonna be angry!" Quinn looked at her. "Charlie i wont be angry just tell me the truth!" Charlotte paused. "Fine! Well when you went to Kurts party and i went to Lizzies who lives across the road from kurt their gardens opposit eachother and we went upstairs to her room and i looked out the window and saw Natasha and Rachel. I thought it was nothing but Natasha seemed nasty she spilled her drink on Rachel and Rachel looked scared!" Quinn looked at Charlottes, "Right well first of all you shouldnt have gone to lizzies with out my permission but i'll let you off and second are you sure!" Charlotte nodded. Quinn smiled, "Quinn what are you planning?" Artie asked. "Well i think we should tell Rachel and i have picked my side!" Artie smiled and handed her her phone.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Quinn it helps but im not going to court i dont need a whitness besides things are looking up blogs got hits, i have twitter people on my side! Everything will blow over soon Natasha just wants some attention! See you later bye!" Rachel hung up the phone it was true people were still angry at her but she had a group of fans that had her back. She had been mentioned on a some popular blogs and they had said they belived her, she particualy enjoyed the blog which said Natasha was a fame hungry "Biatch". "She has died down a little now because i havn't heard anything from her or an interview or anything like that.!" Finn smiled, "I guess it was just a stupid thing she did then! Her 1 minuet of fame is now leaving her!" Rachel gave Finn a hug which he returned. "She will leave us alone when she realizes no one cares about her!" Rachel smiled. There was a rustle of paper under the door. Rachel picked up the paper and read it. "<em>Just leave, your not wanted around here go now!"<em> Its was typed but Rachel knew who it was from she sighed, "This girl needs to get off our backs. No normal person would do that!"She handed Finn the paper. He scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. "Leave it now who cares about her! Let her waist her life!" Rachel smiled at him again. "We need bread!" Rachel picked up her purse. "Im gonna go get some!" Rachel went up on tip toes and kissed Finn on the cheek.

She left the house and crossed the road. She looked both ways but even then she didnt notice the car until she heard the screech of wheels. She froze staring unable to move her legs. She screamed and the car hit her. She collapsed falling to the ground. Swirving, the car sped off before Finn could see it. "RACHEL!" he screamed running towards her. "God no!" He started crying. He fumbled in his pockets for his phone he quickly dialled 911 and within a few minuets the ambulance was on its way. "Rachel come on now! Dont fucking leave me!" He thought back to health classes, he quickly checked her pulse there was a faint one but at least she had one. By now there was a crowd of people around him. He ignored them. He held Rachel in his arms until the ambulance came. "Sir do you want to come with us!" Finn nodded as he climbed in with Rachel. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Its too soon to say but im sure she'll be fine!" Finn nodded trying to digest what had happened. It was all so fast, so soon. It was all so confusing. They arrived at the hospital and that was when Finn couldn't go any further. They told him to wait outside while they fixed her. "Fancy a coffee!" A nurse came out to see him. He shook his head. "I shouldnt say but she is doing great!" He looked at the nurse. She was young only 20 something. Finn was sure he recognised her. "Sorry but do i know you? I just recognise you!" The girl smiled, "Lauren!" Finn looked at her. "Wait lauren...!" She stopped him. "I've changed a bit right?" He nodded. "I lost weigt and became a nurse. It sorted out my bad attitude!" She smiled. "Rachel will be fine Finn dont worry!" She stepped back into the room leaving Finn alone. Now it was just him and his thoughts! "If only i had gone out or i didnt let her go!" He shouted and hit the wall hard. He done it again and repeated it until Lauren came out. "Finn!" He stopped his hands were red and bleeding. She shook her head. "Come we'll fix them!" He followed her.

She rinsed them and placed a badage around them. "Well you'll live! Not to sure about the wall but there you go!" Finn smiled, "Thanks!" She smiled, "Dont mention it!" They were silent for a while. "This just happened so fast for me! Im confused!" She smiled at him. "The way i see it is Rachel was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She'll get better soon and everything will be fine!" She tapped his hands and left. Finn thought for a moment. Why did the car leave so fast. If it was an accident then the car would have stayed the driver would have checked if she was safe. Finn closed his eyes. No she wouldnt do this! This was too drastric! What ever happened she wouldnt go this far. Rachel could have died. No! Natasha wouldnt go this far.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I felt i owed you a better chapter because i didnt really like the last one. I know its happeneing fast but Natasha is evil dont underestimate her ;) xxx<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

"Your a bitch you know that!" Finn said as soon as Natasha opened the door. "Finn what a nice surprise!"

"Shut up! How the hell could you!" Natasha looked at Finn, "Hun what are you talking about!" Finn shook his head. "Rachel is in hospital! Know anything about that!" Natasha thought for a moment. "Nothing at all. Poor thing what happened, wait you can tell me over dinner, its pizza because i know its your favorite!" Finn watched Natasha take a pizza out the oven. It was almost like she had planned his coming round. He shook his head. "Dont lie to me Natasha! I know it was you who put her there!" Natasha lay the pizza on the table. She took the oven mitts off and placed her hands on her hips! "Why are you always talking about Rachel!" Finn paused. "What!"

"Your always talking about her! Its me your married to Finn not that thing!" She spat out. "I thought you might have realized we are no longer together. By the way filed for a divorce yesterday!" Natasha shook her head. "I dont believe you! She turns up and suddenly you file for a divorce! What about us!"

"THERE IS NO US FOR FUCK SAKE NATASHA! There is no us because you decided to beat up and threaten Rachel and make her life hell! What is it why did you make up stories about her!"

"I want you to know what she is really like Finn! She is driving us apart but we are better than her! We can make it through this difficult time!" Natasha brushed Finns shoulders but her pushed her off! "No we cant because your a bitch! You cheated on me and made out like it was the other way around ON TELEVISION!" Natasha sighed. "Finn, it needed to be done! I needed to show you what it is like for me! Im heart broken!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"Okay but it was a mistake! I wish i could go back in time but i cant!" Finn laughed, "So do i! That way could have gone to New York with Rachel and the best part would be i wouldn't have met you!" They stood at each other. "I want you to admit you ran over Rachel!" Natasha smiled. "No! They have no evidence it was me! Im not going to tell them it was. Hit and runs happen all the time, besides i have an alibi!" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Now lets eat then later we can snuggle up and watch a movie!" She winked at Finn! He shook his head, "You sick in the head you are!" He slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Rachel stared up at the ceiling in the hospital. She sighed. "The Rachel Berry i knew what be singing by now!" Rachel smiled, it was nice to have lauren around. She had changed dramatically but the old her was still there. "Would you like me to sing Lauren?"<p>

"I have to be honest! I never was a big fan!" She threw Rachel a small pack of get well soon cards! Rachel laughed, "Thank you Lauren!" Lauren smiled and left Rachel alone to open her cards. News had travelled fast that Rachel Berry had been involved in a hit and run. She had received a few letters in only a couple of days. Rachel wondered where Finn was. He had visited her but Rachel never got round to telling him her news. She had decided that next time he came it would be the start of their conversation.

"Knock Knock!" Finn smiled and walked in handing Rachel more flowers. Rachel smiled, "More flowers i feel like a grave!" Finn frowned, "None of that talk! You need to get out of here soon!" Rachel smiled sadly. "Finn i need to talk to you!"

"We are talking!" Rachel nodded, "Right. Finn im moving back to New York!" Finn frowned again. "Finn i was always going to you know that!" He looked at her. "I just thought maybe because things had changed that you would stay!" Rachel bit her lip and turned away from Finn. "I wanna stay-"

"Then why dont you?"

"Here me out Finn! I wanna stay but i cant!" Finn took Rachel's hand. "Rachel please! Dont do this!" Rachel took her hand away and shook her head. "Finn im scared! I cant be around here, i dont like it i wanna go home!"

"This is your home now Rachel!"

"No its not my home is on stage in New York where im not fearing for my life!" Tears were coming fast. "Rachel Natasha wont hurt you anymore i swear to god she wont!"

"Im sorry Finn but i made up my mind!" There was a silent pause between them. "Thats it then we are over!" Rachel looked at Finn. "No we dont have to be!" She sat up and looked Finn in the eye like she done 8 years before. "Come with me Finn!" Finn closed his eyes and sighed. "Rachel i cant. This is my home! I have lived here for all my life. My friends and family are here. I cant up and leave!" Rachel looked away from Finn, "Please!" He shook his head. "I cant sorry!" He got up and went to the door. He paused. "I will never stop loving you Rachel Berry!" He walked back to her bed and kissed her passionately on the mouth. He left the hospital and Rachel. She lay in her bed crying. Why did things have to go wrong for her. Just when she won Finn back. It was just like before. Rachel was stupid to think things had changed and he would suddenly come with her to New York, leave everyone and everything behind. She would have to make the journey by herself again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think this could be my second last chapter...<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

"Honestly Rachel i leave you alone for a couple months and you have bad publicity, a boyfriend and you get run over by a car!" Rachel laughed. She was packing her suitcase. "I cant believe you made the journey out here just to go back you New York 2 days later!" Rachel's stagehand, Kathy, smiled. "I am with you though thick and thin Rachel Berry you can get rid of me!" Rachel smiled and gave her a hug. "Lets carry on packing!" Rachel did. She was happy Kathy came out but was sad as well. She hadn't seen Finn since the hospital, she hoped he was okay. "The plane leaves tomorrow at 3 p.m. leaving you time to say good bye to everyone. Rachel nodded. "Its already planned, im going to the Lima Bean to say bye at 10. Only stay for an hour and a half then come back here pick up my things leave my dad a note make my way to the airport get on the plane and arrive in New York!" Kathy smiled. "Its should really be your manager planning this stuff not your stagehand!" Rachel smiled. "My manager just had a baby! She is aloud time off!" Kathy smiled, "I suppose!" They finished packing and went to sleep. But Rachel couldn't. She was awake most of the night thinking about Finn. Would he be there tomorrow to say goodbye? Was he angry? Was he going to go back to Natasha? Rachel sighed, "No point staying in bed if you cant sleep!" She got up and poured her self some milk. She sat on the couch and opened twitter. "_Off back to New York tomorrow... by the way anyone know how to cure sleeplessness!" _She posted and got a few replies. She answered them and turned on the t.v. There wasn't much on but she found a movie that looked interesting, her mind didnt stay on it though it moved away to other people and she soon fell asleep. Her dreams were terrible. It was of Finn going back to Natasha then the car accident but this time Finn driving the car, Finn beating her in the bathroom and telling her he wanted nothing to do with her. She woke up scared. "Just a dream Rachel!" She looked at her watch, it was 8 am. "May as well start getting ready!" She got herself something to eat and walked up stairs. She put a little makeup on and her clothes she picked out last night. She walked downstairs where Kathy was waiting for her. "9:30 come on were making good timing!" They headed to the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. He didnt want her to leave but he couldn't stop her. The knock at the door woke him up from his day dream. Kurt walked in. "I thought you were out!"<p>

"Its over!" Finn nodded. "I dont get you Finn. You love Rachel everyone can see it, why dont you just go with her!" Finn thought for a moment. "Its complicated. I have friends and family here, a job!" Kurt laughed, "Your coaching a football team and a glee club, not exactly great pay is it! Rachel's on Broadway her dream has come true! Yours could too!"

"I dont have a dream!"

"You do and your a fool if you cant see it Finn! You never got over Rachel and fate has given you a second chance. Dont blow it!" Kurt placed an envelope in front of Finn. "What's that?" Kurt smiled, "I think you know. Pay me back another time it leaves at 3! Your choice!" Kurt left the room leaving Finn confused. He opened the envelope and smiled. "Plane tickets!" He looked at his watch and back to the tickets it was 1 o'clock. He thought for a moment. "Im not missing my chance again!" He rushed around and packed his things in a rucksack. it took him a while to find everything he needed to get ready so it was now 1:30! He raced downstairs. "Fuck where are my keys!" He screamed searching everywhere. Kurt came to the door and smiled. "Looking for these!" Finn looked up Kurt had the keys in his hand. "We'll give you a lift!" Finn smiled. They got in the car and got moving.

"Can we go any faster!" Blaine laughed, "If you want us to get arrested!" Finn sighed and looked at his watch. "We have an hour until the plane leaves!"

"Finn calm down! We will get there in plenty of time. Finn shook his head. "Oh my god! Shit i forgot my passport! Im not gonna make it!" Blaine smiled at him, "Here we planned ahead for everything!" Finn smiled, "Thanks! How did you know!" Kurt smiled, "Because we know you! And i'd do the same thing for Blaine!" Finn nodded "Right well please have your romantic moment later just get me to the airport!" Blaine laughed but his face dropped when they drew nearer to the airport and saw the traffic. "No this cant be happening!"

"I'll be honest we didnt plan for this!"

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in a starbucks, "The plane is boarding soon!" Kathy said sitting down next to Rachel and handing her her cappuccino. Rachel looked at everyone, there seemed to be a lot of happy couples! She sighed. "Rachel you okay?" Rachel didnt reply. Kathy frowned, "Rachel what happened!" Rachel wiped away her tear. "Nothing new. Its just the same!"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"This everything thats happening! Its like before. Im leaving him behind again!" Kathy took her hand. "Rachel-" She pulled her hand away. "You dont understand. You dont know! Im going for a walk meet you by the boarding entrance!" Rachel walked away to think. Was she making the right decision to walk away again! She didnt feel like she was. Should she go back? Should she forget New York? She had lived out her dreams, she could focus on a new one! Being with Finn! She sat down, "Oh wow Rachel Berry can i have a picture please?" Rachel looked at the girl. She was around 14. Rachel smiled sure. "Thanks!" They took a picture. "I can't believe i met you! Your my idol!" Rachel smiled. "So you going back to New York! So am i im actually going to see your play, its my birthday present!" Rachel smiled again. "You dont talk much Rachel Berry!" The girl laughed. "Sorry im just thinking!"

"About Finn?" Rachel looked at the girl. "Sorry i read every magazine with you face on it!" Rachel laughed. "I should keep my nose out of your business!" Rachel shook her head. "No you shouldn't! Perhaps you could tell me what to do!" The girl looked at her. "What do you mean!"

"What's your name?"

"Sammy." Rachel nodded, "Well Sammy im in the middle of a difficult decision! You see i love all my fans and my job but-"

"You also love Finn and you dont know wether to go back to New York or not!" Rachel laughed. "Is it that obvious!" Sammy shook her head. "No i just got the feeling! Rachel im a massive fan and i do want to see you on stage but i want you to be happy more! I say listen to what your heart says because in a few years time, if you didnt you'll regret it! Your fans will stand by you no matter what choice you make." Rachel smiled. "_New York plane is now boarding number 12 to your boarding stations please!"_ Rachel looked at her ticket. "Thats me!" Sammy smiled, "It was nice talking to you Rachel Berry!" Rachel smiled. "And you Sammy you taught me a lot!" They hugged each other and Rachel walked towards the boarding station.

* * *

><p>"How long are we going to be!" Finn looked at his watch. "Finn its fine okay 10 minuets!" Finn shook his head, "The plane takes off in 20!" Finn was panicking now. "Right thats it!" He took off his seat belt and got out the car. "Finn what are you-"<p>

"Im running for it! Thank you i'll pay you back promise! Your the best brother ever!" Kurt smiled, "Run Finn!" Finn nodded and started running. The years of playing football were lucky as he didnt tire easily. He stopped outside the airport. "10 minuets i can do this!" He ran inside.

"Excuse me! Im not to late to get on the plane am i?" He said to a lady at a check in desk. She looked at his tickets and frowned. "Afraid so sorry sir we cant let you on!" Finn shook his head. "NO no no please you gotta let me on this plane please!" She shook her head. "Sorry but there getting passengers on board now! We cant let you on!" Finn shook his head again. "Please you dont understand my girlfriends on that plane i have to go i have to go with her we had a fight i.." Finn went on to explain his story. "Please!" The lady behind the counter was shocked. "Excuse me you have to let him on board his girlfriends Rachel Berry!" Finn looked at the girl next to him. "I agree with this girl!" The girl smiled. "Sammy!" Finn nodded. "Right i agree with Sammy, please!" The lady sighed and picked up her phone. "Excuse me hold that plane just a few minuets we have a passenger on his way." There was a pause and she frowned. "Right thank you!" She looked up at Finn. "Sorry sir its too late the plane is moving we cant stop it!" Finns heart skipped a beat. "What!" He walked away. He had missed his chance again, messed it up. He sat down on a plastic chair. "So your Finn!" He looked up. "Hello there Sammy! Thanks for sticking up for me!" She shrugged. "No worries!" He placed his head in his hands! "You know i was talking to Rachel Berry!" He looked up at her and smiled. "She is very nice!" He laughed, "I know!"

"She told me she was stuck!" He looked at her, "What?" Sammy shrugged. "She told me she didnt know wether to go to New York or stay with you!" Finn smiled. "Did she really say that!" She nodded. "Promise!" Finn smiled, it was nice to know Rachel would miss him at least. "Thanks Sammy believe it or not that helps!" Sammy smiled. "Does that mean i can have a picture!" Finn laughed "Sure!" They took one. "I met Rachel Berry and her boyfriend on the same day! Thats cool!" Finn smiled, "And you helped us both!" Sammy smiled the over head voice told her she needed to go. "Thats my Plane! Good bye Finn Hudson!" Finn waved. He remained sitting there.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat down. She looked around. "Have i made the right decision" She asked her self. "Rachel Berry?" Rachel looked up. "What are you doing here?" Rachel frowned. "Sammy im sorry but i can't go to New York my heart said stay put!" Sammy frowned. "Oh god Sammy im sorry i'll make it up to you! To anyone going to see me! Promise! I'll tweet you and everyone! Ill give you your money back ill do a show here! Dont be sad!" Sammy looked behind her! "Its not that Rachel Berry! Meeting you was perfect! Its just Finn Hudson was back there! He was going to get on you plane!" Rachel looked confused. "Wait what? Did he get on it?" Sammy shook her head. Rachel smiled, "So he is back there?" Sammy nodded. "Sammy come on!"<p>

"I have to go now Rachel Berry! I hope you and Finn Hudson are happy!" Rachel smiled. "Thank you! I hope you have fun Sammy you have really helped today!" Rachel started walking. Then she started running. She stopped suddenly. There he was. Finn was sitting there. He looked up, he didnt notice Rachel and he grabbed his bag and started walking towards the exit. "Finn!" Rachel called. She ran over to him. "FINN!" She ran towards him. "Finn!" She screamed. He turned around and his face dropped. "Rachel!" He ran towards her. She laughed. "I couldn't do it i couldn't go and leave you!" Finn smiled. She was crying now. "You idiot Rachel! Thats your dream!" She laughed. "I've already lived it Finn! Your my dream now! Us Finchel forever okay!" Finn smiled and wiped away her tear. "Agreed Finchel Forever!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Longer chapter this time! Thats it now finished my first Fanfic! thanks for reading means a lot, i enjoyed writing it! And i dont know exactly how airports work but i know probably not like this. bit cheesy the last few words but still :) Happy ending thanks again xxx<em>**


End file.
